The invention relates to an appliance for supporting a woman during childbirth.
As is known, women in childbirth are nowadays supported almost exclusively in the lying position. However, experts have repeatedly pointed out, more recently with greater force, that the supine position is for the child-bearing woman a questionable and disadvantageous position which entails a number of considerable disadvantages in the course of the birth process and which, moreover, in no way corresponds to the natural position.
The preference for the lying child-bearing position is without doubt due, on the one hand, to the development of clinical obstetrics in the past few decades. But on the other hand, there is also a lack of appliances, by means of which a child-bearing woman can be supported suitably and comfortably in an upright child-bearing posture in accordance with current medical requirements. Furthermore, an appliance allowing an upright child-bearing posture must at the same time also permit a lying position, if necessary, for example for a surgical operation when complications occur.